1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program controlled entertainment and game apparatus including a housing, a display unit connected with the housing, particularly arranged therein, and operating elements associated with the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the recent past, computers have been put to use in ever broader fields. In order to realize the greatest possible versatility, various storage media have been developed for programs and data, for example, magnetic discs, diskettes, the so-called compact discs, programmable memory components, such as ROMs, etc.
Customarily, programs are stored, for example, in ROMs where they can be modified according to existing conditions. The memory volumes of such ROMs, however, are limited as a whole so that the program volume that can be stored therein is not suitable for all applications.
The requirements for storage of data and programs have increased in the past. With increasing sales of personal computers, more and more applications are transferred to such computers. However, this means that these personal computers must be able to run many types of programs.
Further memory and output media have therefore been developed to enable the playing back of video and audio informations simultaneously, particularly if these are composed of large quantities of data. These memory and output media are the so-called CD-I (compact disc-interactive) discs on which such informations are all stored digitally according to the so-called CD-I standard. Thus, CD-I discs are able to simultaneously contain program and data informations, with the respective program informations permitting access to the corresponding data and enabling interactive control operations. Since this can take place in real-time operation, a plurality of possible uses results. It is possible to read video, audio and program informations only at the moment of access to the record, to intermediately store these data and to then display them as an interactive program. In this way it is possible to switch back and forth without loss of time between various program and data structures.
To improve the operating characteristics and increase comfort, special information devices have been developed which include a viewing screen, an operator console and a housing in which it is possible to arrange the screen and the operating elements to suit the individual operator. For this purpose, the operator console is configured as an independent operator desk which is arranged at an adjustable distance from the video tube and is guided in guide rails at the bottom. A housing accommodating the screen is configured so that its inclination can be adjusted. This configuration makes it possible for the operator to provide for an optimum sitting position and simultaneously have a favorable slope of the screen. The distance from the screen can thus be adapted to physical requirements and, at the same time, the operating elements can be placed in an ergonomic arrangement. In this way, the respective device can be operated without fatigue for a longer period of time.
To facilitate operation of the device and to have a better overview, large screen projector arrangements have also been developed for entertainment devices and make it possible to make the operation and design of the device more versatile, with greater enticement for playing them, thus increasing their entertainment value. For this purpose, an image recording device is provided which covers the playing field, as is a projector connected with it and a projection wall onto which the recorded image of the playing field can be projected. The enlarged projected image can then be observed precisely by one or even several players. Joint playing by several persons on one apparatus is much facilitated in this way. In addition to the respective active players, others not participating in the game are able to watch the game without interfering with the players and are able to give suggestions and advice to the players. It has been proposed to associate an operator desk with such an entertainment device that operates with projection, with the operator desk being equipped with the same operating members as the actual entertainment apparatus. It should here be possible to display individual regions of the playing field in a large or small format under control of keys or a computer. The simultaneous projection of different playing fields is also provided. The playing together of several players with and against each other is thus enhanced.